


【汉荣】I Wish

by dolphin_1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphin_1004/pseuds/dolphin_1004
Summary: 助教*学生PWP
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 5





	【汉荣】I Wish

0.  
“老师———！”肉乎乎的手举过头顶，权顺荣另一只手转着笔，伸着脖子在闹哄哄的教室里找新认识的助教。  
“你差不多行了，”李知勋拽着他的衣袖想让他放下，“自己研究一会再叫来不行吗。”  
“呜——”权顺荣撅着嘴，看向显示器的眼睛略微眯起来，无论怎么就是看不懂嘛，“那你知道怎么做吗？”  
“我不知道所以我要先学一学。”李知勋关了实验平台打开课堂笔记，一页一页耐心研究起来，权顺荣凑过来脑袋跟他一起看。

“你会了吗？”十分钟后，权顺荣撅着嘴把笔搭在上嘴唇，注意力匮乏的征兆。  
“安静点。”李知勋很想一脚给他踹走，影响他上课的心情。  
“唉，”权顺荣看了看表，“才一个小时，还有三个小时，唉。”  
“可是你现在叫助教过来知道要问什么吗？”

看着一步步走过来的全圆佑，李知勋无话可说。  
“需要帮忙吗？”全圆佑一推眼镜那个学霸气质虎得权顺荣一愣一愣的。  
“嗯嗯，那个...知勋呀...”他还真不知道问什么。  
“有困难了？”全圆佑靠在李知勋身边，动作上有超乎一般的亲昵，“要告诉你吗？”  
“不用。”李知勋酷酷的回答，看得权顺荣干着急。  
“知道了，”全圆佑走之前捋了捋李知勋的头顶，看见他生气了满足地笑，“需要了叫我。”

“你认识他吗？”权顺荣过了一会忍不住问。  
“嗯，算是吧，”李知勋顿了顿补充，“不要叫他来，你可以叫另一个助教。”

“啊？这还挑啊，”权顺荣嘟嘟嘴倒也还是听话，积极地叫了尹净汉来，“哇，知勋，我好像陷入爱情了。”  
李知勋听闻才抬起头，嫌弃的看了眼权顺荣。  
这回倒是有问有答，进展上李知勋还挺满意。  
“那我先走了，一会有问题再叫我。”  
“啊~”权顺荣可惜地感叹声太过明显。  
尹净汉笑着给他打气，“顺荣要加油哦！”  
“内！”权顺荣目送着尹净汉离开，直到他坐下去和另一组说话才乖乖低头，“知勋，快！教我，我学的会！”

“你觉得我留下来问问题会不会有点明显呀？”  
“还好吧。”  
“那我留下来，你先走人吧。”权顺荣坚定地说。

呃，那我该怎么提示全圆佑跟着我走人呢？

“顺荣要跟我到办公室来吗？实验室要锁门了。”  
权顺荣点点头乖乖跟在尹净汉身后，“是这边哦。”见他发呆，尹净汉牵了他的手拐弯。

是我的话就好了，能一直被他牵着的人。

1.  
权顺荣问完问题出来，在走廊里听到了很不正常的声音，最可怕的是他听出来一方是自己的队友，李知勋同学。  
“圆佑...更深一点...”他的声音在颤抖。  
“现在吸得这么紧，刚才怎么装不认识我？”全圆佑的声音很低，权顺荣勉强能听出来。  
“人太多了...嗯...啊....要到了...”  
权顺荣脸红到耳根子，跑走的时候被里面的人听到脚步声。

“谁？”全圆佑停了一下。  
“呜呜呜完蛋了，是权顺荣吧，”李知勋觉得也太丢人了，“都跟你说不要这么着急了。”  
“抱歉，”全圆佑亲在他的脸颊，“知勋认真的样子太好看了。”

李知勋推开宿舍房门前硬生生花了十分钟做心理准备，还是没想好怎么面对权顺荣。  
幸好权顺荣在对着电脑啃汉堡，“回来啦？”  
“嗯。”  
“能帮我个忙吗？”  
李知勋以为是拿个水杯挤点番茄酱，就点了个头。

“我也想追到尹净汉。”

“什么叫也想...”李知勋扶额，该来的还是要来。  
“那你是怎么追到全圆佑的呀，”权顺荣递给他一罐可乐，“给我讲讲嘛。”  
“你为什么觉得是我追他？”  
权顺荣咀嚼的动作硬生生停了下来，显然不敢相信，“那你教我怎么样让他追我嘛。”

2.  
知勋说了，不能太主动。  
权顺荣这节课太乖巧了，尹净汉看了好几眼都没有叫自己过去的意思。

“今天特别顺利吗？”尹净汉坐下的时候看到权顺荣脸红还挺开心，“一次都没举手哎。”  
李知勋等了半天权顺荣都不回答，他只好应着，“嗯，还不错。”  
“顺荣生病了吗？”他戳戳权顺荣的脸颊，“脸红红的。”  
“可能是教室里太热了，我带他出去透透气。”

“让你不要太主动不是让你不要说话。”一出来就被训了，权顺荣低着头。  
“唉，憋死我了，你不早说，”他说了话才舒畅起来，“可是我本来话就不多啊，我是个很内向的人哎。”

“今天轮到你们俩留下来帮忙整理。”全圆佑在快下课的时候过来说，捏了捏李知勋的手，看得权顺荣有点羡慕。

“顺荣一会去哪吃晚饭？我发现一家新店在校门口。”  
权顺荣心里乐开花了，可是想着李知勋的教导表面上很淡定，“好的~”

“你今天怎么跟变了个人一样？”尹净汉走着走着突然就靠他很近，权顺荣好怕自己的心跳被听到。  
“嗯...”权顺荣支支吾吾，“知勋说要这样...”  
“知勋？顺荣也喜欢知勋吗？”尹净汉歪头看他，“知勋不是早就和全圆佑在一起。”

“不是不是，”权顺荣赶忙摇头，两个人差点走过饭店，“是知勋说这样才会被追。”  
“那是说顺荣想被我追咯？”  
权顺荣高兴起来眯着眼傻笑，连忙点头。  
“可爱嘛，这才是顺荣。”他摸摸头算是奖励，像上次那样牵着他到位子上。

3.  
是不应该先问一下知勋的意见呀？权顺荣边跟着尹净汉进房间边想，算来算去他和尹净汉约会了三个月了，对晚上他还有点小期待。

“顺荣自己弄过吗？”哥哥给他脱衣服的动作也好温柔，“自己扩张给哥哥看好不好。”  
他自然是乖乖点头，对前一个问题也就默认了。  
“那小荣想没想哥哥呀？”  
“想...”他嘟着嘴要亲亲，尹净汉凑过来了他就含着尹净汉的嘴唇不放。  
尹净汉自然知道他是个黏人的，喜欢被黏的同时手下的动作有意无意推动着进展。  
“唔...”才刚握住阴茎弟弟就松了口，“还要摸...”

“小荣说好弄给我看的哦？”尹净汉鼓励的亲亲他。

权顺荣红着脸看说完就真的在床对面坐下的哥哥，羞耻心伴随着一点点刺激感让他不知如何是好。  
“要...要润滑。”他握住自己的下身寻求刺激，另一只手不知道要不要去翻哥哥的床头柜。  
尹净汉了然的扔给他一罐，“是我喜欢的草莓，以后还可以试试小荣喜欢的呢。”  
他心急的糊了一手，被哥哥盯着的感觉越来越不自在，手指在后穴徘徊着不插入，“不要看，呜呜，能不能不要看。”  
他不说还好，说了尹净汉便直接凑了过来，“哎一古，我们小荣不要害羞了，刚才说好了嘛。”  
“太...太羞耻了...”权顺荣眼里的泪水打着转，看得尹净汉又爱又疼，怎么欺负弟弟就这么有趣呢。  
“那哥哥帮你？”权顺荣闭着眼睛点了点头，感受着尹净汉拉着自己的手指深入进去，半自主的进进出出，引得他渐渐呻吟。

“小荣叫给哥哥听好不好？”  
“哥哥...好坏，”权顺荣一下一下抽泣着，“我怎么...会...说不好。”  
“kkk，知道了，小荣不生气哦，乖乖。”他摸着权顺荣的头一下一下安慰着，“小荣最可爱了。”  
“那下面就交给哥哥好不好？”  
“还要亲亲...”他捧着尹净汉的脸凑上去。

吻着吻着权顺荣软成一团窝在尹净汉怀中，手指不知道什么时候进入了那么多根，还不等他反应就换成了硬挺挺的东西。

“呼...”权顺荣喘着气又要推开尹净汉，“等等...”  
尹净汉随着他的意思被推倒躺下，两个人换了位置，“小荣想吃下哥哥的大肉棒。”  
他又有一丝调皮，好像不知道自己现在这样子有多色情，才刚对准就被尹净汉重重一顶。  
“啊——”他抑制不住地叫，赶忙握住哥哥的手十指相扣，“不要...不要顶...小荣要动...”  
尹净汉也就听了他的，满足地看着小情人在身上套弄，不知道从哪里学的一个一个眼神诱惑自己。  
“小荣刚才害羞都是装的吧？”他在权顺荣受不了的时候才换了位置。  
“没...没有...想和哥哥做..."

“下次想不想在课桌上试试？”尹净汉收获软软地拳头一枚。

至于李知勋和权顺荣的组实验得了满分，都是后话（废话）。


End file.
